


El hombre perfecto

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Infidelity, Oneshot, Other, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Inspirado en una canción en español del mismo nombre.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	El hombre perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en una canción en español del mismo nombre.

Adoraba verlo entrar a la oficina todos los días. Cada día, iba más guapo que el día anterior, más atento, más galante. Peter, siempre dispuesto a asistirlo en lo que fuera, a cubrir más tiempo del obligado, a malpasarse en las comidas igual que él si era necesario para mostrar su solidaridad y profesionalismo.

“No sé qué haría sin ti, Peter”, le decía siempre su jefe a manera de cumplido. Peter sólo sonreía sabiéndose cada vez más necesario, más indispensable.

Hasta que un día sucedió.

Saliendo de una elegante cena de negocios a la cual había tenido que acompañarlo de último minuto y tras varios tragos de más, simplemente pasó.

Aquella habitación de ese hotel de paso fue testigo de aquel arrebato de pasión.

Tony desnudándose, besándolo mientras revelaba aquel cuerpo por el cuál los años no habían pasado en vano. Peter, contemplando con deleite cada milímetro de esa piel madura y ansiosa, gimiendo ante el roce de esa rasposa barba y cediendo con pasividad ante el despliegue de aquellas caricias apasionadas.

La luz del día entrando por la ventana los pilló. Los dos vistiéndose en silencio y después, abordando el auto del millonario.

“Por favor, no le digas a nadie de esto. Yo… estaba muy confundido y…”

Peter suspiró y asintió diligentemente.

“No se preocupe, señor Stark. No pasó nada”.

La rutina en el trabajo se vio afectada unos días, la tensión entre ambos era palpable pero Peter no iba a renunciar hasta que Tony se lo pidiera. No sabría qué hacer si dejaba de verlo, pero hasta que otra noche sin alcohol en la sangre demostró que Tony era quien lo deseaba, Peter se dejó llevar por aquella vorágine que lo consumía y avasallaba. Quería más, quería amarlo, adorarlo y rendirse ante él las veces que quisiera.

Fueron meses los que se amaron en clandestinidad, actuando con total discreción ante todos en el trabajo pues Tony era el dueño de aquella empresa renombrada y tenía una reputación intachable. Peter solamente seguía cumpliendo su papel de empleado de aquel hombre amable pero exigente ante todos, y apenas había oportunidad, se entregaba nuevamente en los brazos de Tony, donde no existía nada ni nadie más. Era como vivir un sueño, como estar en un eterno estado de placer y éxtasis.

Veía a Tony como el hombre perfecto y de alguna forma lo era. Aquellas escapadas que empezaban como viajes de negocios, terminaban siendo idilios de amor, de pasión. Aquellas cenas de negocios con muchos socios como testigos terminaban con ellos dos en cualquier hotel bañándose en champán en una tina. Esas horas extras por la noche servían para desfogar las ansias de no haberse podido tocar durante el día ni decirse lo mucho que se necesitaban.

Peter quería eso, aquella vorágine que lo había vuelto adicto a los besos y caricias de Tony, de aquel hombre maduro que susurraba su nombre con tal vehemencia que Peter juraría que le estaba declarando que la devoción era mutua.

Aquellos regalos discretos pero de gran valor, endulzaban esos momentos, pero realmente no eran tan importantes para Peter, quien romántico como era, se conformaba solo con un beso, con una mirada, un abrazo… Cosas que Tony realmente no veía como importantes, pero que para Peter significaban todo.

Un día estando en el trabajo, Peter levantó la mirada cuando escuchó aquellas risitas en el pasillo. Sonrió al mirar a aquella pequeña de cuatro años corriendo hacia la oficina de su jefe.

—Morgan, sabes que no podemos correr aquí. Te puedes lastimar y eso no estaría bien.

—Vine a ver a papá.

Peter se levantó de su escritorio y salió a darle un dulce a la niña, justo a tiempo para ver a aquella elegante mujer de cuarenta y tantos acercársele y saludarlo efusivamente como siempre hacía cada vez que lo veía. Una sonrisa de amigos, un beso en la mejilla y la mirada llena de confianza hacia aquel joven asistente que era el nuevo brazo derecho de Tony Stark.

—Peter, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Está…? —preguntando mientras señalaba a la puerta de la oficina de su marido.

—Adelante, ya sabes que ustedes dos son prioridad para Tony y pueden entrar y venir cuando gusten—dijo Peter con una franca sonrisa en los labios.

No las anunció. Él mismo fue a abrir la puerta y a permitirles el paso. Al ver el amor con el que Tony abría los brazos para recibir a la pequeña Maguna y la llenaba de besos, y mirar la forma en la que amorosamente besaba a Pepper y centraba toda su atención en ellas, Peter supo que Tony era el hombre perfecto. Suspiró al ver a aquella feliz familia, en la que esa feliz esposa no era la única en saber que Tony era un gran hombre, el hombre perfecto pero sobre todo, el mejor de los amantes que pudiera existir.

FIN.


End file.
